How To Make Dreams Come True!
by truefaith.truedestiny.truelove
Summary: This is the story of how I Hinata Hyuga, social outcast, was able to snag Naruto Uzamaki, Mr Popular, as my boyfriend... and then lose him within a month. And it's all thanks to this book called "How to make dreams come true". Sasuhina. Temporary   HIATUS


**How to make your dreams come true**

Chapter One: The book

I pointedly looked away as the couple before me started kissing. Ick. I truly hated it when couples made PDAs. I mean, friends hugging or maybe families showing affection, sure, I can handle that but couples… no. I can't stand it- it just, to me- disgusting. Okay, and maybe that just because I'm jealous. But come on; is it really fair to start flaunting your blossoming love life before those who have a rather dormant, non-existent, one. No. I think not. Maybe if I get a boyfriend I might understand it. If only it were that easy. A boyfriend… yeah, like I'm going to get one anytime soon. Although, I just might. Get a boyfriend, I mean. After all, I do have the book now.

The name's Hinata. Hinata Hyuga and I'm fifteen years old, sixteen this December. I live in Konoha and attend Konsville High. And to put it bluntly, I'm the laughing stock of the whole town. That's right and it's all because I made this stupid mistake three years ago. Allow me to flash back, to that horrible day, nearly three years ago.

It was a normal hot summer's day and my friend Sakura and I had gone out to the annual Konoha summer carnival. We totally stuffed ourselves with cotton candy and other junk food, when Sakura decided that she wanted to ride the Whiplasher- the biggest rollercoaster at the carnival. And like the wet towel I was, I was like… eh, no way in hell. I am completely terrified of three things; heights; going round in circles high off the ground and coming down really fast from heights. So yeah, I'm scared of rollercoaster in general. The fact that I had stuffed my face in before didn't help much, especially as I had started to feel slightly queasy.

But could I really say no to Sakura? The answer was no. Not because she's really persuasive (although come to think of it, she can be), but because if I said no, I just knew Sakura's opinion of me would drop to zero and I had worked so hard to get her to like me. I was still trying. She was only starting to really warm up to me, she still thought I was weird. I seriously don't blame her. Unnaturally pale skin, big white eyes, blue hair (_her_ hair _is _pink though. _Freaky_) and a speech impediment to boot. Oh and of course, prone to suffer from the rare yet fatal disease called _shyness_. Why am I such a weirdo loser?

Anyway, let's step away from my rant of self-pity (I can assure you, you'll hear more of that later) and back to my predicament three years ago. I could simply say no and let Sakura think lowly of me for the rest of my adolescent life and would have at least saved myself from some embarrassment, or I could say yes, embarrass myself in front of almost half of Konoha's population, and ultimately ruin my social life forever. Like the genius I was, with my low self-esteem, I said yes and just threw myself into the fire. Not the pan, the fire. And we all know what happens when you play with fire, you get scorched. And oh, did I get burnt. The worse part was that after _pressuring_ me into riding the stupid Whiplasher, Sakura herself didn't even ride it. She took off at the last minute mumbling some excuse about seeing someone she knew and hadn't talked to for ages. My arse. She ditched me. On purpose. She didn't have the guts to ride it either. So I was stuck by myself, as the man in charge of the coaster gently prodded me forward and I had to sit next to this boy. He was about my own age and I recognized him from school. Kiba Inuzuka was his name. He gave me a wolfish grin as I settled in beside him. He obviously did not notice I was like this close to wetting myself.

The ride was awful.

I was so glad when it was over but I was unbelievably dizzy and I felt like I wanted to get sick, I kept it down as I made my way towards Sakura. She was waving excitedly at me, congratulating me on riding the rollercoaster. Half of her speech just whizzed over my head as I tried to hold the vomit down but my stomach was lurching and churning, I could just feel all the food I had eaten making its journey back up my digestive track.

"Hina, you o.k? Ya look kinda gr-" she shrieked as I upchucked all the food on her clothes. The very same clothes that were her pride and joy. The very same clothes that she had bragging about all morning and afternoon as I felt the urge to slam her head on the concrete ground. The very clothes that would be ruined after I emptied my stomach deposits on to them. The very same clothes that in return ruined me. Or at least the person wearing the clothes did, but still.

I finished vomiting and I blanched as I realized what had just happened.

I was dead, so very very dead.

A crowd had formed around us and as my life flashed before my eyes I swore I heard some jerks in the crowd laughing.

Frightened I stumbled over my words as I made a quick apology and then I power walked the heck out of there and after reaching a safe distance, I cried. It was like the beginning of the end. I felt someone touch me from behind. I turned around and gasped as I saw Kiba? Why had he of all people come to comfort me? The boy barely knew me. Apart from being in the same class, we were practically strangers. At that, moment I didn't care, I just wrapped my arms around him and cried. I was so embarrassed. Why me and in front of all those people no less! The experience might have been excruciating but at least I gained a new friend- one who wouldn't betray me like Sakura; but at the same time I had gained yet another tarnish on my name. Not only did I have to live as Stutter Girl, White Buggy Eyes and the Blue Haired Banshee (due to my ghost like appearance and the bad luck I seem to lug around where ever I go. I'm clumsy, okay) but I also had to live with Upchuck Hina. _Lovely_. Not only did I have an awful new nickname but it seemed like Sakura was determined to make my life hell on earth, she consistently reminds me of my past blunder by saying things like, _"Don't do a Hinata," _or _" Way to pull a Hina,"_ and even _" That was so Hinata Hyuga." _But seriously, come on! It could have happened to anyone. It just my luck that I had to barf on the one girl who was capable of completely tormenting my life.

Oh and yeah, how could I forget to mention that _delightful_ video of me up on Youtube. Go ahead and check it for yourself. Just search under "Spewy Girl." That's right… _spewy_. Is that even a word! But you know what, just type in Loser and I'm sure you'll find loads of videos of me all over the internet. I always did want to become famous…

In case you didn't know, that was _sarcasm. _

And that, my dear friends is how I became the laughing stock of Konoha and the number one loser of Konsville High. Well maybe not the number one loser, there was that one guy who peed in the school pool. Next to him I'm like the second biggest loser. Woo, I can barely contain my joy. Now you know why I don't have a boyfriend. All the boys either ignore me or are to busy laughing in my face, to get to know me. The only boys I'm close are Shino and Kiba, but I don't even consider them as boys, more like brothers. I can't see myself dating one of them and the thought of shoving my tongue down one of their throats isn't too appealing. I'd rather eat dog food, but then again wouldn't that be like kissing Kiba? He is the notorious Dog boy. Half man, half beast… okay just all boy pretending to be a dog. Shino is the Bug Meister due to his queer obsession with bugs. It's best not to step on a creepy crawly when he's around, he tends to get very passionate about it.

But my loveless life is about to end. I am going to get a boyfriend this year. Not just any guy either too. My new boyfriend is going to be Naruto Uzamaki. A totally hottie. Capital H.O.T! HOT! I am _waaaay_ beyond smitten with him, I've fallen so hard I have a concussion and am currently in a love induced coma. He's just so… Everything about him is just… Oh God, I'm so far gone.

Yes I the school outcast am going to snag Naruto Uzamaki, one of the most popular guys in school, a high school heart throb, the vice captain of the football team and all around good guy; to be her boyfriend. And it's all thanks to the book… my one-way ticket into popularity, dreams coming true and of course, having a boyfrienddom. This magical book is called, quite conveniently I feel, "Making Dreams Come True: How to be popular and your ticket into boyfrienddom." Weird but whatever, as long as I get my one-way ticket into popularity, I'm cool with it and if I happen to pick Naruto on the way. Well then so be it. I'm not going to complain.

I found the book at Kurenai's house. She's a teacher at our school but she also happened to be a close friend of my late mother and therefore is a friend of mine. She's kind to me whenever the other kids tease me. She even eats lunch with me whenever Kiba and Shino are absent. Which doesn't happen too often, thank God, but it's nice knowing she's there for me. I sometimes go to her house for lunch or just to watch a movie. Yes we are that close. It also helps that there isn't much of an age difference between us; we can talk about things that I couldn't talk to Shino and Kiba about. You know _girly _things. I wouldn't say she's like a mother to me because she isn't. Yeah she does take care of me like a mother would, but I consider her more like a close girl friend. Even maybe, a best friend.

I only found the book through chance. I was helping Kurenai pack her stuff because she was moving to her boyfriend's, now fiancée's, house. His name is Asuma, another teacher except he doesn't work in Konsville High, he's a mentor at Konoha's police academy. They're getting married soon and they're expecting the pitter- patter of tiny feet as well. They make a cute couple, I think.

So anyway, I was up in her attic helping her sort out through old junk when I came across this box. ….

A.N: the chapter ends here. Review, if you like, then I'll upload the full thing


End file.
